Rendez-vous impromptu
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Cédric sentait déjà qu'on chuchotait sur son compte, en le regardant fixement. Il avança, slalomant entre les tables et les fauteuils, commanda une bièraubeurre à Madame Rosmerta en passant avant d'aller au fond de la salle. La petite table du fond était devenue la sienne, mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Fleur Delacour. Merlin, elle était toujours aussi belle ?


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau petit OS, inspiré un peu comme ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour rappel, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais un petit mot de deux secondes en bas de page est fortement apprécié ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**RENDEZ-VOUS IMPROMPTU**

**.**

La neige ne tombait plus depuis quelques jours mais un épais manteau blanc couvrait le sol de Pré-Au-Lard. Les rues avaient été en partie dégagées, mais le verglas n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez. Il faisait froid encore et un petit verre à l'abri ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal. Cédric monta une marche et poussa la porte des Trois Balais.

La chaleur des lieux lui sauta à la figure. Il dégagea rapidement sa bouche et son nez de son écharpe jaune et noire avant d'enlever ses gants fourrés et de les mettre dans ses poches de pantalon, sous sa cape épaisse. La vague de chaleur l'enveloppait tout doucement et il se détendait petit à petit. C'était fou ce que son corps avait pu se crisper pour faire face au froid dehors. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il fouilla du regard la salle. Elle était presque comble. Avec le froid, nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés pour boire quelque chose au chaud. Il voyait çà et là, quelques groupes de Serdaigle, un petit groupe de Gryffondor de troisième année qui se chamaillaient autour d'un jeu de cartes, quelques garçons de Drumstrang également, reconnaissables à leur tenue et leur air un peu bourru. Certains devaient avoir dévalisé Zonko auparavant car il voyait des fusées et des ribambelles de bonbons à hoquet dépasser de leurs poches. D'autres s'empiffraient des chocolats de Honeydukes pour accompagner leur sirop de groseille.

La plupart s'étaient installés là où ils trouvaient de la place, pas très loin de la vitrine qui permettait de voir le paysage enneigé, assez joli il fallait l'avouer, ainsi que les amis perdus qui passaient et qu'on pouvait appeler d'un signe. Il ne s'attarda pas dans l'entrée, de peur de se faire alpaguer par l'un ou l'autre des élèves. Il sentait déjà qu'on chuchotait sur son compte, en le regardant fixement. Certains devraient vraiment apprendre à être plus discrets.

Il avança, slalomant entre les tables et les fauteuils, commanda une bièraubeurre à Madame Rosmerta en passant avant d'aller au fond de la salle. Il y avait une petite table, pas souvent prise, à laquelle il aimait bien aller. Elle était dans une petite alcôve et souvent les élèves passaient devant sans la voir. Une plante verte la cachait un peu. Le fauteuil était un peu abimé mais il restait suffisamment confortable si on mettait sa cape sous ses fesses. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Il allait pouvoir être tranquille, enfin. Il était temps.

En écartant les branches de la plante pour pouvoir s'y glisser, il remarqua qu'une personne s'y était déjà installée. Fleur Delacour. C'était… étonnant. Il l'aurait plutôt imaginée dans le salon de Madame Pieddodu, pas très loin, en train de déguster une tasse de thé. Mais non, elle était là, les yeux perdus dans le vague de son jus de… pomme sans doute. Elle était seule, ses cheveux détachés et éparpillés sur ses épaules, sa tenue un peu chiffonnée. Elle avait l'air un peu fragile, loin de la fière participante au Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

« Je peux m'assoir ? Je ne dérange pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, de peur de la brusquer.

Elle releva la tête, étonnée qu'on s'adresse à elle, avant d'acquiescer. Il tira un fauteuil à lui et attendit que Madame Rosmerta dépose la boisson devant lui. Elle savait bien où il se cachait à chaque fois qu'il voulait échapper aux autres, et n'avait pas été longue à le servir. Il la remercia et sirota quelques gorgées du breuvage. La douceur de la boisson dévalait sa gorge et lui faisait du bien. Il s'était rendu compte que sa voix était devenue rauque à cause du froid.

« Tu es toute seule ? » demanda-t-il avant de se rendre compte que la question était un peu bête. Mais il ne savait pas tellement par quoi commencer d'autre.

« Non, mes amies fantômes sont avec moi, ça ne se voit pas ? » rétorqua-t-elle en sortant de sa contemplation une nouvelle fois.

Oui, bon, il l'avait peut-être bien mérité. Peut-être.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres de Beauxbâtons ? Je ne t'imaginais pas tellement prendre un verre seule aux Trois Balais… » Répondit-il doucement.

Ne pas la brusquer, ne pas l'énerver… S'il ne voulait pas se faire insulter en français sans même comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait. Déjà que son accent était très drôle et qu'il devait se retenir de rire de peur qu'elle le gifle…

« Je n'avais pas envie… Tu n'es pas avec tes amis non plus. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« J'avais besoin d'être seul. » se justifia-t-il, gêné.

« Et tu es avec moi… »

« C'est pas pareil ! » répondit-il précipitamment. « Toi, tu peux comprendre. Tu vis la même chose, je suppose… »

« Les garçons de ton école qui me bavent dessus, ceux de Drumstrang qui hésitent entre me fusiller du regard et me déshabiller, les filles de ton école qui me haïssent et m'insultent dans les couloirs, celles de Beauxbâtons qui se retiennent par bonne éducation mais n'en pensent pas moins parce que j'ai été choisie à leur place ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Mais je croyais que tu aimais bien, justement, être le centre de l'attention ? » Remarqua-t-il.

Et il éviterait de mentionner que lui-même avait peut-être également fantasmé sur elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle était quand même sacrément jolie. Il savait bien que Cho Chang attendait qu'ils sortent ensemble, après la soirée d'ouverture du Tournoi qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la satisfaire.

Arriverait-il à lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui, alors qu'il trouvait Fleur Delacour si belle ? Enfin ça n'était sans doute pas le moment de penser à ça. Ni de formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Sous peine de se faire arracher les yeux par la jeune fille amère en face de lui.

« Parce que ça t'amuserait de perdre ta brosse à cheveux tous les matins parce que d'autres te l'ont cachée, de surveiller ton uniforme à chaque instant pour qu'on évite de te le déchirer pendant la nuit, d'éviter le jus de citrouille malencontreusement versé dessus, de supporter les insultes dans ton dos mais que tu entends quand même ? Les regards qui ont l'air de te manger, les retours au château en pleine nuit quand tu as peur que quelqu'un sorte du buisson pour t'agresser ? » Lui claqua-t-elle.

« Euh non, peut-être pas. » Admit-il.

« Moi non plus. Alors peut-être que j'aime être le centre de l'attention, peut-être que ça me plaît effectivement d'avoir été choisie et de pouvoir démontrer mes capacités en représentant mon école, peut-être que j'en suis fière, peut-être que ça ne me dérange pas trop de donner des interviews et de voir ma vie étalée dans la gazette du sorcier parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais sincèrement, toutes ces gamineries, je m'en passerais bien. » Renifla-t-elle avec mépris.

« Vu comme ça, forcément… Désolé d'avoir posé la question. C'est pour ça que tu te caches ? »

« Oui. Toi aussi je suppose ? Tu dois avoir des hordes de fans à tes pieds, n'est-ce pas ? On dit que tu es bien plus populaire que le jeune Harry. J'ai vu les badges qui circulent. Beaucoup le prennent pour un tricheur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment ne pas faire autrement ? Il est bien trop jeune pour participer et nombreux sont ceux qui ont été repoussés en essayant de mettre leur nom dans la coupe alors qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge non plus. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a été très fort sur ce coup. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils ont fini par l'accepter dans le Tournoi. »

« Enfin ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, un tournoi des quatre sorciers au lieu de trois… Il est tellement jeune en plus, on dirait un enfant. »

« Un enfant suffisamment puissant pour avoir passé la première épreuve. Et avec brio en plus. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire pour la prochaine épreuve. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas se parler, si ? On est concurrents. Ça ferait jaser. »

« Oh eh bien tu n'as qu'à changer de table, j'étais là avant. » répondit Fleur négligemment.

« Oui mais c'est ma table, celle à laquelle je m'assois à chaque fois que je le peux, Madame Rosmerta peut confirmer. » objecta-t-il.

« Eh bien là tu ne pouvais pas. Voilà tout. »

« Sinon on peut aussi décider qu'on se fiche de ce que les autres pensent, qu'en dis-tu ? Bon, sauf si on aperçoit Rita Skeeter, là on fera semblant de se disputer… »

« Cette horrible journaliste ? Par Morgane, il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que je la revois par ici. Elle m'a prêté une aventure avec Viktor Krum dans son dernier numéro ! Tout de même. »

« Il n'est pas ton genre ? » se moqua Cédric.

« Il est tellement… grossier. Rustre. Brute. On dirait un ours. » Dit-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Effectivement, je crois que je vois l'idée… » Rit-il. « Un autre homme en vue ? Il paraît qu'on a de beaux specimens à Poudlard. En tout cas, c'est ce que disent les filles que je connais. » Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

« Quoi ? Cédric Diggory veut savoir s'il me plaît mais n'est pas assez audacieux pour me le demander clairement ? Ou tu es juste une vraie commère ? » Le dédaigna-t-elle, un peu hautaine.

« Oh, j'étais juste curieux… » Se replia-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre… »

« Je plaisantais, voyons ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs hommes sur lesquels j'aurais pu craquer… »

« Comment celui qui t'a accompagné au bal ? Roger Davies ? » La questionna-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait. Il était… jaloux ? Bon, elle était quand même sacrément belle, elle le provoquait sans doute, et il avait peut-être bien envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser là tout de suite maintenant, mais tout de même. Il était censé savoir se tenir. Pas baver devant elle. Et puis si elle lui disait que oui, il lui plaisait beaucoup, il faisait quoi ? Il se retrouvait comme un imbécile déçu et essayait de lui faire encore la conversation ou il s'en allait comme un malotru ? Alors on se reprenait, par Merlin !

« Lui ? Oh non, surtout pas. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas me parler. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme un imbécile heureux, et il n'avait aucune conversation. C'était pitoyable. »

« Quel… quel est ton genre alors ? »

Merlin qu'il s'enfonçait. Qu'est-ce qui le prenait encore…

« Mmmm… je ne sais pas. Très petit, grincheux, de grosses lunettes, pas très intelligent pour qu'il ne m'agace pas, un peu enveloppé, brun, cheveux drus, raides et longs, très longs ? C'est très à la mode en France. » Répondit-elle naturellement.

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan à la citrouille. Les françaises avaient vraiment des goûts très étranges.

« Je plaisante voyons ! » hoqueta-t-elle tant elle riait devant sa mine déconfite. « Et je dirais plutôt les hommes grands, les joueurs de Quidditch, ils sont musclés comme il faut… Châtain clair avec des yeux clairs dans lesquels on peut se plonger, et intelligents bien sûr. Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que j'en ai peut-être l'air et j'aimerais autant qu'on puisse me faire la conversation. Un peu comme toi, en fait. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

« Oh… » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, encore sous le choc.

« Normalement, c'est le moment où le garçon embrasse la fille. » remarqua-t-elle. « Sauf quand il est lent à la détente, apparemment. » Fit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de leurs verres pour l'embrasser elle-même.

Enfin il se reprit et posa une main sur sa joue pour prolonger leur baiser. Il taquina l'entrée de ses lèvres avec sa langue, passant et repassant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui laissent enfin le champ libre. Il envahit sa bouche, la goûta, retrouva quelques arômes de la pomme qu'elle avait bu et s'enivrait de leur baiser.

Il reprit son souffle juste un instant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Enfin, il s'écarta un instant, plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de lui prendre la main pour qu'elle se lève et fasse le tour de la table. Là, il l'assit sur ses cuisses, à califourchon, une main dans son dos au creux de ses reins, l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds, démêlant les quelques nœuds qui s'y étaient glissés.

Il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser sa bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre de la chance incroyable qu'il avait. Et il s'en fichait bien, tiens, qu'ils soient tous les deux concurrents. Ça n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se révéleraient tout, ils arriveraient bien à mener leur histoire sans avoir ce genre de soucis.

Et puis elle était l'une des seules à pouvoir vraiment le comprendre. Elle n'en avait pas après sa célébrité, elle, au moins. Et il était sûr qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule avec les épreuves, elle avait trop de fierté pour essayer de le mettre hors-jeu d'une façon aussi fourbe.

Sans compter que par Merlin, ce qu'il adorait la caresser ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser sa main sous son chemisier et d'effleurer son dos et ses hanches si douces. Il embrassa son cou, remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour lui mordiller l'oreille tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son torse, griffant presque le peu de peau que sa chemise entrouverte laissait voir. Il sentait son sexe gonfler dans son pantalon et le désir l'envahir. Ses gestes se faisaient impatients, ses baisers plus brusques et affamés. Il remonta une main et accrocha un sein sous le tissu. Elle portait un soutien-gorge de satin et il adorait la texture sous ses doigts. Il en agaça le mamelon, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

« Hum… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je loue des chambres, si vous voulez. La plante ne vous cache pas de mon comptoir, et j'ai passé l'âge de voir deux jeunes gens se sauter dessus… » Intervint Madame Rosmerta, les faisant sursauter.

Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent d'un bond, essayant tant bien que mal de se rajuster. Fleur était la plus débraillée mais allez donc cacher le désir qu'il avait pour elle ! Cédric se sentait terriblement gêné. Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser comme ça, si ? Elle était cruelle parfois mais pas à ce point ? Il la regarda, la mine un peu inquiète, s'éloigner de lui et sortir de leur alcôve, son manteau sur le bras.

Il la suivit du regard, les bras ballants, impuissant, tandis que la tenancière retournait à son comptoir en les regardant du coin de l'œil également. Qu'allait donc faire la petite ? Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser le pauvre garçon en plan ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air bien partis, et il n'était pas vilain, qui plus était.

Ah non, elle montait à l'étage, c'était sauvé. Et il ne fallait quand même pas qu'elle aille donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'autre benêt pour qu'il s'y précipite, si ? Non, c'était bon, il l'y rejoignait. Encore un couple, même éphémère dans son établissement. Il faudrait peut-être faire une liste. La tenancière était presque sûre de pouvoir tenir la comparaison avec le salon de thé plus loin. Ah et il faudrait qu'elle pense à changer les lits, aussi…


End file.
